DragonFable The Search for the Black Dragon Box
by Brit-Charm
Summary: Saki, a rouge with attitude, is sent on a quest to find the Black Dragon Box. However, another is also searching for it, and he isnt so willing to let her have it.Join Saki now, as she battles beasts, some amazing and others just plain freaky!
1. Who was she?

It was a normal day to start of with. I was standing on top of a cliff admiring the view. Vast fields of trees below me and distance mountains along the horizon. I watched the wind blow though the green leaves. I smirked as I felt the ground shake slightly. Something is going to happen. Something is coming. . .

"It's a perfect day for adventure." I said aloud looking up at the clear blue sky. "Great things are coming my way. . . I can just feel it!"

I withdraw my swords from my sides and held it up and the rumbles got louder. A loud roar echoed around as two large black horns slowly appeared in front of me. Following them was a huge red dragon's head with bright yellow eyes like slits. It opened its mouth and roared again showing its sharp yellow teeth and giant blue tongue.

"A dragon?!" I almost shouted. "What's a dragon doing around here?!"

The dragon moved back and I raised my swords ready to strike. "Here it comes" I thought "The dragon is about to attack! Time to test out my skills"

It lowered its head and I noticed something moving on its back between its large red wings. It was a short, red creature with two large ears, one of which had a large hole in it like something tried eating it.

"I bet all my gold it was the dragon" I thought watching it approach me. Like a human it walked on its back legs, however, unlike a human, it had a tail.

"Hiyas!" said the little creature smiling up at me with its black eyes. "The path is clear Priestess!"

I blinked and stood up as another figure appeared walking up the dragon's back and onto the cliff. This time it was a human. She had a long white robe with golden trimmings. Her large white hood stopped me from seeing her face but I noticed that she was carrying a large black box. Like her trimmings the box was also decorated with gold but on the front was a black dragon's head picture.

"Please pardon us friend." The woman said "We are just passing through"

The Priestess and her red follower walked pass and into the forest.

"What the. . . " I thought staring up at the dragon. I didn't like the hungry glint in its eyes but he turned and flew back. What sort of people travel on dragons?!

"Seriously, What was all that about?!" I yelled at it. It took no notice. "Damn thing" I muttered turning around and walking back towards the forest.

In front of me I saw the two figures again walking together. I smirked and decided to follow them. So as silently as I could I walked behind the two. The two suddenly stopped and I ran behind a tree trying to remain undetected.

"Oh my. Who put this carpet in the middle of the forest?" The woman said.

"Oh noes!" came the high pitch voice of the creature. "That is not a carpet Priestess!. It is a Gorillaphant!"

I covered my ears as the loud growl of the beast shook the trees. I muttered. "They're doom"

. . . Ok. . . So I didn't care that much.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU PRIESTESS!" yelled the creature.

"Yeah right" I thought. With a loud Pow the creature came flying backwards and landed in front of me. I raised my eyebrow and kicked the creature back without a second thought.

"OOOOF!" the Gorillaphant yelled as the creature landed on it.

"Great" I glared. "Now its pissed" I rushed forward to were the beast stood.

The Gorillaphant was stood in front of the Priestess. It held up its arms which was as thick as a tree stump just like its legs.

I held up my swords and charged at the beast. With two slashes from my swords I just managed to drew blood from its chest. Before I could do more damage the Gorillaphant threw me back with its razor sharp tusks. I growled and charged again only for the same thing to happen. I landed on my feet and looked at my swords. A fair amount of blood was shining on it. The beast's chest was now thick with the red substance that mixed with its grey fur.

"Once more" I thought charging at it again. However before I got close enough it raised its fist and brought it crashing down it front of me. Rocks and stones flew up and caught me in the face. I growled again and wiped the blood from my lip. I held my swords tighter and ran at it again. When I was close enough I threw one of my swords directly into the beast's heart. Well .. . If it had one.

With a deafening howl of pain the beast fell back. I drew out my sword from it and wiped it clean on the ground. Gorillaphants were no match against me.

"Thank you for saving me brave rogue!" The woman cried. "May I know the name of my hero?"

"But Priestess" The red creature said watching me from a tree stump. "You said her name was Saki and she is the one destined to. . . " it trailed off.

"What?" I asked. . . How the hell did they know my name?!

"Twilly!" she sighed. "Alas, we are out of time. Good rogue. I must ask an important favour of thee"

"Err. . . Sure?" Seriously. . . What the hell was happening?

"Would you please let Captain Rolith know that we're taking the shortcut? He's just ahead in Oaklore Keep.. . I am certain we will cross paths again" she turned and begun to walk.

"Especially since she is going to take that Black Dragon Box and . . ."

"Twilly!" she sighed again walking off with it.

"Well . . I doubt my day can get any stranger than this. I should go to the Keep ahead and deliver this message" I said to myself. Yeah. . . I talk to myself a lot I know. . . But hey! Its makes more sense then what just happened.

So I continued to walk through the forest. "This is why I became a rogue" I sighed. "No stupid orders and lame missions"

The castle soon came into view. Its white stones glinted in the sunlight and the towers held high in the ocean sky. At the front of the wooden gate were two knights. I raised my head proudly and walked pass them and into the grounds. Several knights were properly about. I frowned. "I just have to act like I'm a simple fighter and not a plain rogue"

I looked around and spotted the only person that wasn't wearing a helmet. I shrugged and took my chances. I walked over to the knight and smiled sweetly. "Would you be Captain Rolith?" I asked politely.

"I am" he said brushing his sandy blonde hair out of his green eyes. "Captain of the Knights of the Pactogonal Table here at the Keep"

"What's with the Keep?" I asked looking around.

He sighed "The Keeps stands here to protect all the subjects of good King Alteon. There are many threats to the Kingdom and its people so we do our best to keep these threats at bay. You look very able, Lend a hand to some of the knights here"

Great. . . More orders! I moaned and said. "I bring a message for you"

Captain Rolith glared and grumbled. "The knight's keep distracting me with an emergency every time, and you tell me about a message was it?"

I glared back. "So much for being nice" I thought watching him walk off. "Make note, never be nice again"

I felt a small trail of blood enter my mouth from a cut on my forehead. "Damn Gorillaphant" I muttered wiping the blood away. "AND DAMN YOU!" I yelled after the blonde and walked off.

Tomorrow I was going to get his attention. All I needed to do was to make my name something of an importance around here. I smirked and walked back into the forest. "I guess I will lend a hand then" I grinned.


	2. Sneevils Mission

I yawned as I walked back to the Keep. Damn early birds. Why wont someone shot them?! Dragging my feet along I looked up at the castle. Nothing seem to have changed. I wiped my eyes and took out both swords. "Time to show them what I can do!" I grinned swinging a sword around my head. Suddenly full of energy I ran into the Keep and started looking around for some Knights.

There were many of them so it wasn't hard. The problem was trying to find a one that will have a decent quest for me. I smirked slightly as Captain Rolith walked passed. Stupid stuck up jerk. I mean. . . I'll kick his damn stupid butt!

Kicking a stone I saw another Knight standing near the Keep's flag. Hey. . Wait! The flag. . . It had the same dragon's face as the one that was on the chest! But this time it wasn't black, it was white. So, the Keep must know something about the box. Maybe it was more important then it looked?

I walked over to him and like all others he was wearing a helmet so I couldn't see his face. Must be a fashion around here.

"Hiya!" I grinned rubbing the back of my head. "What's happening around here?" Damn . . I was being nice again. Must be a curse.

"We must be ever vigilant! Sneevils, the vile box obsessed creatures have been stealing every box in the area!" he said in a muffed voice cause of the helmet.

"Oh. Well that's just. . . Dreadful?" I tried hiding my laughter as he went on.

"Can you help us?! You look able enough. Can you travel through the forest and defeat them?"

"Sure!" I grinned. Ok, so I said decent quest. But its too early and my mind is still sleeping!

"Sneevils are box crazed goblins which can be found in nearly every forest. Searching their forest might yield a new weapon." he said walking off.

That's it? No good luck? I already knew what Sneevils were. I lived in the forest long enough! A new weapon though? I looked down at my two swords. Both were rigid and the shine faded from them ages ago. Maybe its time I did get a new weapon.

Shrugging I walked back into the forest with my swords held high. Pass the trees and the bushes I walked on. Sneevils were easy to spot. They were small, ugly and smelt badly. Hee, just like Captain Rolith. Alright, so I don't like the guy. He shouldn't have treated me like a no one!

Just as I started wondering were the goblin like creatures were I heard movement behind a tree. I looked behind it and saw three of them. What luck! I jumped out in front of them and held out my sword.

"So which of you ugly muggers will drop dead first?" I grinned.

They turned to face me and I quickly took out the middle one. One! Two! and he dropped to the floor. The other two took the advantage and quickly slashed at me with their daggers. Using my arms as a shield the metals scratched them. I swung my swords around and stabbed the nearest and down he went. The other raised his dagger and I jumped back causing him to only hit the ground. I took one sword and drove it straight through his head and down he went too.

"Too easy" I sighed searching through their pockets. Must be my lucky day! 5 gold pieces!

On and on I went, sometimes finding one Sneevil, or two or three. Each time I was able to defeat them and I was seriously growing bored. Well that was until and large plant tried to bite my head off!

I just managed to dodge it and I turned around to see a large Venus flytrap plant.

"A Seed Spitter" I muttered holding up my swords again. As quick as I could I ran at it and brought my swords crashing down on it. It screeched and sent me flying back with one of its vines. I had to admit, it did kinda hurt. I threw my sword at it but it dodged so I took my other and brought it down on the head of the plant. It screeched again and spat a large slimy seed at me. I was unable to dodge in time and it hit me right in the stomach. It knocked the air out of me and I glared at it. Noticing its vines raised again, I took hold of my sword and drove it straight into it. The plant screamed and dropped to the floor and slowly vanished.

After several small fights with even more Sneevils and Seed Spitters I managed to discover the place I was seeking. It was a hole in the ground that was bursting with golden rays. A teleporter. This would take me back to the Keep. However three Sneevils were guarding it. I was now worn out. My energy was draining and I had a large cut in my arm from a Sneevil's dagger so it was getting hard for me to use my right arm. That was the problem. Sneevils were weak but they came in large numbers. However I was getting pissed and I wanted to go home. So out came my swords and down they went.

Sighing I jumped into the teleporter. I hated travelling. Round and round and round and round and round I went. Like I was tired enough! Wow. . . The more I look back. . . I don't seem to like a lot do I?

I suddenly landed on the grass at the Keep. I could see the same Knight waiting for me at the flag. Before he spotted me and walked off near a fountain and placed a bandage from my pouch around my arm.

"BOO!" came a loud voice behind me. I screamed and turned with my sword raised.

It was another Knight laughing his head off. Well. .. I wish he was. . . save me the trouble of cutting it off.

"GOTCHA!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and placed my swords away.

"Hey! You seem that you need a laugh! Will you be able to help me in a little prank?"

I smirked, "Sounds like fun" I told him.

"Great!" he said cheerfully. "Sir Kuss clown is always trying to out-prank me. I have an idea though.!"

He moved closer and whispered the plan to me.

A few moments l was standing outside a hut on top of a hill. I couldn't stopped myself from giggling as I stood next to it.

"Hmmm" came Sir Kuss from inside. "I should bring this Daily Dragon article back for Sir Valence. He loves Sneevils"

"Sir Prize sends his regards!" I yelled.

"Oh no, not again.. . " he moaned.

"SURPRISE!" I shouted. Grinning evilly I pushed the hut down the hill. It slowly slide down then caught some rocks. Landing with a loud crash at the bottom the Knight started shouting.

"OH MAN ITS EVERYWHERE!" he yelled. "It's in my Sneevil wounds. . . WHY?! Why would you DO this?! You. . . You're just MEAN! That's what you are! Oh man. . This will never wash off"

I clutched my sides and i laughed. So what if I'm cruel? That was just so brilliant!

"Make note" I thought still laughing as I ran down the other side of the hill and back to Oaklore. "MUST do that again! And tomorrow! I'll go back to Sir Valence to see if he has more quests for me about those annoying Sneevils!"


	3. Honey for the Doc

That's it! If I see another Sneevil it will be too soon! Damn Sir Valence!

I growled as I walked back to Oaklore. All those quests he gave me! Nothing but Sneevils! Ninja Sneevils and Shogun Sneevils from the Ninja Soga ! Sneevil Gladiators in the Keep! Stupid Knights. I even had to fight Sneevils on boxes that were throwing exploding puppy toys at me! Then travel back to the forest to a secret treehouse where the Sneevil King was! He was tough, for a Sneevil. OK fine, I admit it! He broke my nose and drove a large sword across my stomach! And worse of all, I was starting to smell of them!!!

Grrr, It will be hard for me not to give Sir Valence a broken nose! All those quests for only some plain damn boxes!

I walked pass the two Knights by the door and walked over to Sir Valence. I handed over the box that was causing all the trouble with the Sneevils. I saw nothing special about it. It looked plain and boring.

"Quest completed" I said trying to keep my hands away from his throat.

"At last!" he replied. Damn It, i hate it when I have to stop myself from ripping out people's throats.

"This box contains a shipment of enchanted rings given to us by Good King Alteon. It cost him a fortune but worth every coin to defend this Keep."

Enchanted rings? Fortune?! Ok maybe this wasn't a plain damn box! Hehe.

"Here, you're earned one. As far as I'm concerned, you're an Honorary Knight of the Pactogonal Table, Rogue. Thank you" If he wasn't wearing that silly helmet he might have been smiling. He waved and walked off.

I looked down at the ring. It had a large shiny blue stone on it and a golden band. It was so beautiful. I never received anything like this before! Ignoring my rogue side I placed the ring on and felt a great feeling of Honour and Pride.

This is bound to get Captain Blonde Jerk to notice me! I suddenly doubled over clutching my stomach. First thing, find a doctor and rest.

I walked around pass several shops trying to look for a building that had a shield and picture that would look like a doctors. I soon found one that had a red potion bottle on the shield above the door and I walked inside. YES! What luck! It was the hospital area! . . . Just kind of stupid to have it so far from the entry!

I dragged my feet over to the doctor. "Hey" I muttered.

"Welcome to the infirmary!" He whispered. "You have not been eating your apple a day have you?"

My eye twitched. "Is he trying to be funny when I'm standing here bleeding?!" I thought angrily.

He noticed the look on my face and lead me to a bed. "Let me tend to your wounds. We cover all PPO and HMO plans."

PPO? HMO? Man, I need to socialise more. I rested on the bed and closed my eyes. I hated seeing doctors working. I'm not scared by it! I just didn't like it.

"There you go. . Good as new!" he said after a while.

"Wow that was quick!" I said sitting up. My wounds had completely vanished!

"Well as a doctor I need to be quick." he said washing his hands. "There's been a lot of injuries laterly thanks to the Bees and Sea Serpent, things have been very busy in here!"

I glanced around at the other beds and saw a few Knights laying asleep on them.

"All of the Knights are allergic to bees and keep getting stung!" he shook his head. "We need a good supply of purple Royal Honey"

"I'll get it!" I grinned, "After all you did heal me!"

He laughed, "All part of my job, but if you insist. There's an OakLore Buzzer Hive that should have plenty to share in the woods. I need you to bring me some."

I nodded and ran off to the forest before any more was said. Buzzer Hive? I knew where that was! It's good thing I'm a rogue or I would still be wondering around trying to find the first quest!

I came to a halt as a giant hive came into view. Almost as big as the Keep I guessed looking at the entrance. Two giant bees were guarding it. Great. Well, here goes nothing.

I charged at them with my swords out and attacked it from below. The second bee flew down and I barely dodged its sharp sting. I threw my swords at the first bee again and it came down with a loud Thump. The second bee caught me from behind and I felt its sting dig into my arm.

"HEY I JUST GOT HEALED!" I yelled stabbing the bee with all my might. The bee fell and landed next to the other. "THAT WILL TEACH YOU!" I shouted running into the hive. Honey dripped from the walls of the hive. Gah, I don't like honey. YES I KNOW! I DON'T LIKE MUCH!!!

Oh Damn, maybe I shouldn't have yelled. I glanced at the large bee in front of me. Bring it on Buggie! I smirked holding up the swords. The bee landed and I rushed towards it and stabbed it in the face. It screeched and it put its string across my arm. "NOT MY ARM AGAIN!" I growled and stab the bee over and over again. I looked down at its body. "Maybe I over did it" I thought looking at the blood.

I was being noisy again wasn't I? Don't answer that, the number of Bees I fought said it all. Not only bees but giant ants as well! What ants were doing in a hive. . I will never know.

Oh My! I looked up from a dead ant's body and saw shimmering blue and red lights. Could it be? I walked towards them and saw a large circle in the ground. It was slowly turning blue to red and red to blue. The red had a small pattern of a heart but vanished each time the blue pattern appeared. Its one of those health things! They were created many years ago and been scattered across the Kingdoms. I stood on top of it unsure on how it works. What Its meant to do is restore a person's heath and power. Sure enough I could feel a tinkering across my wounds and I felt 10 times more stronger. Grinning I jumped of it and ran deeper into the cave ready to fight even more beasts.

Soon I found the large purple honey hanging from the ceiling. I quickly defected the last bug and climbed up the sticky walls and grapped some in a jar.

"YEAH!" I cheered rushing out of the hive and back to Oaklore.

"Fantastic!" Sir Junn the doctor cried when I handed him the honey. "This special honey is the sweetest thing that we know of. Its so sweet that it should sugar-shock these knights awake!"

I laughed and walked out. I glanced down at the ring and held it I the sunlight. Small blue rays reflected off it causing me to smile.

Tomorrow, I'll go back to Captain Rolith. Luckily I remember the message, However it has been two days, so maybe there's no need to? Nah, I placed the ring back on and walked into the forest again, I did promise too, so until tomorrow.


	4. Drakath The stupid git

Today is the day! I made sure I had my ring on so the Captain Blonde jerk will notice it. I smirked as I walked into the Keep. He better notice me now! Or else. . .

It didn't take long to notice the Captain. He was the only one that didn't wear his helmet around here. I walked over calmly and waved to him.

"Hiya! Remember me?" I grinned.

"Oh Hello Saki" He said.

He knew my name! Ha! I showed him!

"Like I was staying ages ago. I bring a message to you" I used my hand has a shield over my eyes. Even though there was no sun, I noticed his eyes watching my ring. Oh how I loved to rub things in.

"What is it?" He asked rising his eyebrows.

"The Priestess and her pet. . . Thingy, Is taking a shortcut through the forest."

"WHAT?!!!" he shouted. Loud mouth blonde jerk.

"You saw the Priestess on your way here? Why did you not tell me sooner!"

I scowled. If he listened to me I would have! Stupid loud mouth blonde jerk! I was about to shout back when he cut me off.

" And she isn't going to stop here at the Keep?" Sweat was running down his forehead as he panicked. "The forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her"

"Then let them have her!" I thought. She shouldn't have been so stupid and walked into the forest when she knew that!

"She is in grave danger!" Captain Rolith continued. "You must go after her!"

WHAT?! Why me?!

"Maybe later" I grumbled.

"Listen. I will have you know that this is a very important part of what will happen later to you!"

Happen to me?!

"Sure" he rolled his eyes. "I understand, you just want to explore the Keep and look at all the Knights. Just like a female"

I growled "Fine!" I snapped. "I'll show you what this girl can do!"

I stormed off, out of the Keep and into the forest. Stupid loud mouth blonde jerk! I scowled. Sure, all he does is just stand there! I don't see him risking his life to find bloody boxes and a suicidal wannabe Priestess!

Before I knew it I was back where I last saw the Priestess. Ok, I could do two things to find her. One, hire a Sneevil and force it to use its sharp nose and follow her scent. Or two, wonder around going here there and everywhere trying to find her. Hmmm, Two sounds good to me. . . What? No Sneevil will help me after I killed half of them! And no way will I force it! I've seen enough of those goblins to last 3 lifetimes! And Its not like I really care for this Priestess. I'm sure she's powerful enough to save herself. As for the Twilly creature. I'm sure its properly dead if it continues to run into monsters.

I did have a good hearing though. I walked on trying to follow the path the Priestess might have took.

Surely, I might be able to hear any trouble. I glanced at the trees. But. . . What did that Captain Stupid Loud Mouth Blonde Jerk mean? Happen to me? Is this something like my fate? I'm not dieing for another box if that what he means!

I quickly came to a halt as a voice reached my ears.

"Give the box, Priestess, and we'll kill you quickly!"

That doesn't sound good! I ran towards the voice and soon found the Priestess standing in front of the Black Dragon Box. Near her was a male rogue with a long sword and a purple cloak around his green armour.

The Priestess turned and looked at me. "Saki! We must protect the Black Dragon Box at all costs!" she cried.

Protect another box?! Man, I'm wasting my life.

"Leave it to me Priestess" I said holding up my two swords. "I don't know who you are or why you want this damn box but you better"

"My name is DRAKATH!" he shouted.

STUPID GIT! Didn't even let me finish! I growled as he carried on.

"I am the leader of the DarkWolf bandits and the rightful ruler of this land!"

Yeah right. . . And I'm the rightful owner of that box!

"That box is the key to my throne, and theres no way that I'm letting a peasant like you keep it from me"

PEASANT?! That's it! I'm kicking his butt!

"Stand down or, like the trash you are, you will be blown away by the winds of my destiny!"

Oh seriously, he's dead! "You talk big but you don't look so tough I smirked I was just going to take the box and leave but you just made it personal Pal! Let's see what you got!"

Drakath clicked his fingers and two men jumped down from the tree. 3 against one?! No fair!

"GET HER!" he yelled. The two men held up their swords. My eye twitched slightly as I saw what was on the end. Two very sharp pointy things. Ok I don't know what they are! But they look damn painful!

Best thing to do was beat these two then attack Drakath. Tightening my grip on my swords I rushed at the nearest and quickly chopped him up. He fell to the ground dead. I didn't have time to turn as Drakath ran at me and slashed his sword across my chest. Shit, the other man quickly swung his weapon across the back of my head.

Small lights appeared around my eyes and I quickly turned to finished him of too. "Now Its just you and me" I glared at Drakath.

"Good, now I can finish you of myself!" he spat rushing at me again. I had to admit he was fast. I just dodged his sword by ducking but the tip of it created a deep cut in my cheek.

Using both swords I quickly attacked my from below and stabbed his stomach repeated.

He yelled and crashed his sword down on my chest again and then across my stomach. I jumped back panting. The fight went on, sometimes I was able to dodge his attacks but sometimes I wasn't as lucky. Both of us were reaching our limits. Growling I looked down at the blue ring I was still wearing. No, I'm not giving up! I'll make Captain Stupid Loud mouth blonde jerk look up to me somehow! With the last of my strength I swung my swords at him and he fell to his knees clutching his wounded stomach.

"I won" I panted watching him unable to move.

"Impossible!" Drakath said angrily. "You got lucky this time rogue!"

"Luck had nothing to do with it!" I smirked "And the name is Saki! Remember it!"

"Oh I will. . . You can count on that" He suddenly vanished leaving the dead bodies behind.

"Priestess" I turned feeling even dizzier. "I'm glad I got to you in time"

"Thank you!" she smiled "I am gratefully for the rescue. Alas, the box was taken by a Sneevil while you were busy talking."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Why didn't you saw anything?!"

"Well, you were really on a roll. I didn't want to interrupt you."

I said nothing, I didn't have the energy to yell anymore. Yeah. . That is possible.

I clutched my pale hands and glared instead.

"You must recover the Black Dragon Box before it falls into the wrong hands!" she went on. "Travel to the town of Falconreach and meet with Twilly. He has friends who will be able to help you find the Sneevil"

Twilly's friends? I groaned at the thought of several little red creatures running around together. I hope that dragon is hungry again. . .

"Alright" I said breathing deeply. "I will travel to Falconreach. But what about you?"

"Well. . . If you are going after the box with Twilly." she paused thinking. "I am going to teleport back home and have some tea" she smiled and waved. "Thank you and goodbye!"

WHAT?! Have tea? Is she really a good guy? I was about to reply when she vanished.

I coughed up blood and sank to my knees. All this for a box? What could be so important about it?

The lights swimming around my head dimmed and darkness surrounded me.

"Great. . . Just great. . " I muttered fainting into the darkness.


	5. Lunch at Last

"Saki . . . "

". . What. . . "

"Saki. . . Can you hear me?"

" . . . Yes"

"Saki listen to me, you're about to feel a painful injection in your arm. Will you be ok?"

". . . Yes. . ."

Its not like I can get any worse. Blood was spilling from my bandaged wounds. The bed sheets were now strained with it. I could barely breath. One of my lungs got punctured by a sword. My ruby hair was covered with the darker red and I was a ghostly pale when a Knight found me inside the forest. He found me after I fainted from blood loss. He took me to the Doctor in the Keep.

I bit my bottom lip as a stabbing pain shot through my leg.

"The potion should work quickly, you'll be fine" came the Doctor's voice again.

I nodded weakly and kept my eyes closed tightly. If I ever meet that git Drakath again, I'll make sure I kill him! And as for that Priestess, damn her to hell! She just left me there to bleed to death!

"Who. . . Who found me?" I asked faintly.

"Captain Rolith" was the reply. Wait. . . Him?! Damn, now that just made me feel worse! I bet he'll gloat at me next time. Out of all the Knights why him?! Stupid loud mouth blonde jerk!

"You'll have to rest for a while"

"What?" I sat up, "But I got to find that damn box! I got to!"

The Doctor firmly pushed me back down. "I forbid you to continue with the quest, unless you want your wounds to reopen"

I frowned. "Fine! But don't blame me if I become annoying from staying here all day!"

He laughed and rubbed his neck, "You can train"

Train? What was I? A Beginner?! Well.. . That git did cut me up pretty badly.

"Alright!" I groaned sitting back up. "I'll help out the Keep more and forget the Quest. . . For now"

The Doctor grinned and handed me back my swords. "The potion has healed your wounds for now. Remember to be careful though! I don't want to see you back here so soon!"

I nodded and walked through the exit. The sky looked gloomy and those clouds were really going black.

"Thunderstorm" I whispered happily. I loved rain! Thunder and Lightning were awesome!

"Hey! Watch this!" came a voice near me. I looked around to see two Knights standing next to a strange wooden machine. One Knight was sitting what seemed to be a catapult on wheels and the second Knight was standing next to him.

"We developed the fastest way to travel in the Kingdom!" Said the Knight who was sitting on the Machine.

"Ohhh yeah. . . This is reeeeaallly going to work. . . " replied the second sarcastically.

"If it does work. . . Maybe we can find the ancient ruins containing Sir Jing's Legendary Lightning Blade!" the first said excitedly.

Legendry? Lighting Blade?!

"Suuuuuuuuure we will. Just like the last dozen times we tried right?"

"Of Course we will Sir Casm!"

"Yeeeeah Suuuuure Sir Vivor"

"Who's this Sir Jing person?" I asked.

"Sir Jing was once a great Knight of the Pactogonal Table. . . " said Sir Vivor.

"Ohhh yeah! He was sooooo great"

"All of the other Knights called him Sparky because of his special energy weapons. But they were lost long ago in the ruins" Sir Vivor sighed. "I think that those storm elementals are guarding them but I cant get close enough. Want to try?"

"Sure! But what ruins?" Ok, so maybe this isn't what the Doc meant by training, but who cares?

Sir Casm clapped his hands and laughed. "We Knights just looooovve going to the Ruins. The locals are just so friendly"

Well. . . That's good, it'll be easier.

"He's talking about the Vurr' Men" Sir Vivor explained. "They are rat people who have taken over the ruins and wont let anyone close them without attacking."

Oh great. I smirked. Hopefully they will be a good for a decent training!

"We could reeeeeaaaalllllly use your help in clearing some of the Vurr' Men out of the Ruins"

"Actually Sir Casm, we really COULD use this girl's help"

"I know!" Sir Casm grumbled. "That's what I said!"

"Ok! Sometimes it is hard to tell with you" Sir Vivor sighed.

"Where can I find these Ruins?" I asked slowly getting annoyed with them.

"Heres a map" Sir Vivor said pulling one out from his bag. "And good luck!"

"Yeah, Goooood luck"

"Thanks!" I smirked punching the machine. "This is a great machine by the way"

"Don't do that!" Sir Vivor yelled holding tighter to the sides. "It could go off!"

"Oh yeeeeeaaaah" said Sir Casm. "Cause it reeeeeaaaalllllly works"

I grinned. . . Ok time to be cruel! I pointed up to the sky. "Looks like rain"

They looked and I quickly took one sword and cut the rope.

"HELP!!!!" Sir Vivor screamed as he flew in the air.

"Oh it does work" Sir Casm said watching him hit a wall.

I laughed as Sir Casm ran over to his friend. Hey, it wasn't that cruel! After all. . . It was the wall that hurt him not me!

I was still giggling by the time I reached the Keep's exit. First a Knight rolling down the hill in a toilet now a Knight getting catapulted into the air and into a wall. Hmmm I wonder why I didn't come here a long time again. Knights around here are just crazy! . . . Wonder if there is any English blood in them.

My stomach growled and I frowned. Damn it, I haven't eaten in days. I walked around and found a door with a beer glass in its shield.

I walked inside and found it quite noisy. Many Knights were sitting around at the tables enjoying their meals.

The keeper was walking around handing the Knights their meals. He wasn't a human though. He had green scaly skin and two large horns out of his head. However he was walking the same armour as the Knights. "How is the grub boys?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'll have more pancakes!"

"This is the best seafood ever!"

"How do you do it?!"

My stomach growled again. Mmmmmm sounds good. "Hey!" I walked over to the Keeper.

"Hey! These Sardines taste fishy. . Can I have a streak instead?"

Everyone paused and stared at him.

"What? What did I say . . . ?"

"Ignore him" said the Keeper. "These Knights eat so much its hard to keep up. Especially with the Tuskmongers raiding our garden!"

Tuskmongers? I snorted slightly. Tuskmongers were greedy little boars with sharp tasks. Easy to beat!

"You look like a brave rogue, so i will make you a deal. Get rid of these Tuskmongers and all of your meals will be free!"

All? HELL YEAH!!! "Deal!" I grinned.

"Great! They're in the garden, stealing my vegetables!"

I quickly ran out into the backyard and held up my sword as I spotted one by the seed patch. I ran up to it and stabbed it on the back to get its attention. It turned and narrowed its red eyes at me.

I smirked. "Bring it on"

It shot a ray of red light at me. I quickly dodged only having the ray burn half my arm.

"You're not going to beat me!" I yelled attacking it again. "You're standing in my way of free meals!"

I quickly destroyed the beast along with its friends that were hiding around the garden. I walked back to the pub feeling slightly worn out. I pressed my burns lightly as I took a seat. Great, more injuries!

Then large bowl of chicken soup changed my mood quickly. I slurped it down hungrily and grinned as my energy returned. Now time to fight some Vurr' Men's butts!


	6. Some Just Never Learn

I jumped back to my feet and run back to the Keep's entrance. Those Vurr' Men wont know what hit them! I'll kick their asses without breaking a sweat!

"Hello Saki" I turned and found myself on the floor as I hit something cold and hard. Luckily I missed the large pile of mud next to me. 

"Ow" I mumbled rubbing my head. 

"You should learn to be careful" came the voice again. I looked up and found Captain Rolith staring down at me with his arms crossed and smirking slightly. 

"You should learn not to sneak up on people!" I growled. 

"Fine, I got something for you"

I looked up at him suddenly feeling stupid about sitting on the ground. 

"Here" He reached out his fist and opened it. "Its your ring. I noticed you wearing it from when we last talked. You must have lost it when you were fighting."

"Oh Thanks" I said smiling slightly as I took back my blue ring. I now felt even stupider. Stupid Loud Mouth Blonde Jerk! He knows how to get me feeling weird!

"Right" He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "You just want to sit in the dirt all day"

"Its fun!" I stuck out my tongue. 

"Wasn't you just in a rush though?"

Oh yeah the Vurr' Men! How could I have forgotten?!

"Yeah . . . " I said slowly looking at his hand. 

"Then get up!" He laughed.

"Fine" I smirked slightly as I took his hand. 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .OOOOF! I laughed madly and rolled on the ground. Captain Rolith was laying in the large pile of mud that I narrowly missed. 

I jumped to my feet still laughing and grinned at him. "Well are you just going to lay in the mud all day?"

He sat up rubbing the mud of his face. "You're not very Lady-Like" he said.

"Pffft" I laughed. "I'm not the Damsel In Distress kind and I have more fun acting the way I do now!"

He raised his eyebrow at my grinning face and after a while he chuckled slightly. 

"Well I have to go!" I grinned waving at him. 

"Don't get hurt again!" he called after me as I ran out of the gates. Stupid Loud Mouth Blonde Jerk think I'm weak or something?

I took out the map Sir Vivor gave me and opened it. Ok. . . Erm . . . Confusing much? Well there was lines. . . Were they paths?! Green stuff must be trees and that . . . . Oh I don't know!

I walked on trying to follow the directions the best I could. After a while I looked up from the map only to be a foot away from walking into a brick wall. Ouch! That would have hurt.

Wait. . . A brick wall?! THE RUINS!! I followed the wall around trying to find an entrance. Oh great. I was back where I started! Damn it! 

I kicked the wall in temper. Stupid map! I tore it up and threw it to the winds. Suddenly I felt a drop of rain on my nose. Well it was about time! It was grey all morning!

I smiled calmly as the rain poured down heavily. I walked back into the forest letting my instinct guiding me to the Ruins. With my eyes closed and the rain soaking my red outfit, I continued to walk calmly along. 

Soon my feet came to a halt and I opened my dark eyes. A crumbled down wall was in front of me. This must be the ruins! The ruins were nothing but a broken grey wall that ran around the bottom of a . . . oh! So these were just the beginning of the ruins! 

I entered the ruins. The rain was still pouring down and the sky was darkening quickly. I walked on narrowing my eyes. Where were they. . . I held up my two swords and peered over the corner. Nothing. . . I walked along wondering where the Vurr' Men could be. Suddenly a overgrown rat with dark armour and a rigid sword caught my eye. 

"At last" I muttered sneaking up on it. I leapt up and brought my swords crashing on its back. The rat yelled and turned around to face me. I jumped back and held up my bloody swords. 

The rat glared and brought out a small bomb from its bag. Wait. . . . A BOMB?!

I barely had seconds to dodge it but the blast still burnt my arm. Why always my arms?! That's it! I growled and jumped onto it. It fell back and I stabbed my swords deep into its chest. Blood gusted out and I jumped off. The rat laid there motionless. 

I glanced at my arms. Only slight burns. .. I over reacted again. Well its dead now. I walked on and looked around . Stone dragon heads where laying against the walls. Weeds and other plants sprung up in the corners. . . Love the decorator. 

Another Vurr' Men caught my eye and I charged at it. The rat saw me coming and took hold of its sword and crashed it down on me before I could move. Blood poured from my shoulder. Damn it, I needed to be careful! I stabbed the beast and it threw another bomb at me. I dodged it and stabbed it once again and the beast fell down dead. 

I fought on against the beasts. As I fought I could feel my stomach churning. More blood was pouring out of my wounds. Damn git Drakath. I will meet him again and when I do, he's dead!

I fell to my knees as the last of the Vurr' Men fallen. Rain was causing the ground to become very slippery so when I tried to get back up I fell back again. 

I panted heavily and laid in the mud with the rain pouring onto my face. Damn, why didn't I listen to the Doctor?

I dragged myself over to the golden teleporter. I wont be able to do anymore quests for a while that's for sure. I crawled inside it and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was laying back in the forest. I rested against a tree and watched the night sky. I didn't have the energy to shout out for help. Even if I did I wouldn't. Foe could hear my shouts then come finish me off. 

I glanced at my blue ring. Captain Rolith would think the worse of me now. Damn. I must be ill. I called him Captain Rolith. . . 

I watched a small shiny orb shot across the night sky. The rain slowly thinned leaving small droplets on the leaves of the trees. The moonlight reflected in the droplets and I smiled. Well, if no one came I wouldn't care now. If this beautiful scene was the last thing I saw I would die happily . . . Bloody and painfully.. . But happily. 

I heard footsteps to the side of me. I turned my head and saw a outline of a human coming closer. I was safe. . . I smiled as I saw two familiar green eyes and sandy blonde hair. 

"You don't listen do you?" Captain Rolith whispered examining my wounded shoulder. 

"Only depends on the order" I said weakly back. 

He shook his head and laid his hand on my shoulder. Small gold rays shone around his hand and my shoulder. I closed my eyes. I really didn't like watching people heal. 

"You can look now" The Captain said. I glanced at my shoulder to find it perfectly healed. 

"Wow" I managed to mutter. "I mean. . . Thanks"

He smiled and picked me up bride style. "Hey!" I cried not liking it. 

"You need to revisit the Doctor" He said holding tightly. "You lost a lot of blood"

"How did you know where I was?" I asked changing the subject quickly.

"The map" he said walking back to the Keep. "I saw you tear it up and when you walked off I looked at it. I was one of Sir Vivor maps so I knew you went on another quest. Sir Vivor quests are mostly about those ruins he and Sir Casm is obsessed with"

Smart. . . I closed my eyes. Rest Is what I need most. I cuddled up to his chest and blushed lightly as I fell into a deep sleep. 


	7. Time for new weapons!

"One. . . . Two . . . . . . . . . . . . . Three. . . . . Four, No wait, that's a bird. . . Damn it!"

I laid on my back staring up at the clear blue sky. I was still banned from anymore quests even if I said it was training. So what else was I meant to do?! At less I was finally fully healed.

It was getting colder each day as the winter came closer and the last thing I want to be turned into an ice sculpture from standing around doing nothing. I sighed and rolled over in the green grass I was laying on.

"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried as I rolled down the steep hill.

"SHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I yelled as I noticed the large rocks at the bottom. I pulled out my swords and held them in front of my face. Yeah. . . It was a reflex. I always used them in defence!

Just as I realised what I had done, I fell front first on the rocks. My two swords crashed against them and I slowly slid of the rocks rubbing my arms. Again with my arms! I glanced down at my swords and noticed they were chipped in many places. Great. . . Broken weapons! What could be better?!

I picked them up frowning and looked back at the large castle. That's it! Forget those doctor rules! The two knights said the ancient ruins contained Sir Jing's Legendary Lightning Blade. I needed a new weapon so I'm going!

I ran back to the two knights and grinned cheerfully. "Hey guys! You said something about the Sir Jing's Legendary Lightning Blade?"

Sir Vivor nodded and looked down at me. "Sir Jing was once a great Knight of the Pactogonal Table. ."

"Ohhh yeah . . . He was soooooooooo great. . . " Sir Casm added.

"All the other knights called him Sparky" Sir Vivor continued.

"Because of his special energy weapons. But they were lost long ago in the Ruins"

Damn . . . What that's a shame! Guess its up to me to keep them. . . I mean . . . they have no owner now. . . So it wont hurt if I was to look after them!

"I think that those Storm Elementals are guarding them but I cant's get close enough. Want to try?"

"Of course" I smirked. Ready for action!

Yet again I was standing outside the Ruins. Luckily, the Verr; Men were still dead. I ran through them getting lost several times along the way. What? I only been here once! And I was too busy fighting to notice the directions I was taking!

I eventually made it to the centre were a tall grey mountain stood against the moody sky. Oh damn . . . Theres a lot of tiny elementals. . . Wow. . . I'm frighten. . . Mini. . How cute. . .

I smirked as I rushed over to the nearest one. It was a water one. How did I know? Well the large water drop like body gave it away. I rushed head on at it and stabbed it twice. Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor coughing on water. Damn it. So they want to play dirty? Bring it on!

I jumped over it and stabbed it four times in the back. The water elemental turned and shot more water in my face. Choking slightly I glared darkly at it. With one more stab, it was just a pile of water laying on the cold dark stone. The next when was also water which I easily killed off.

Shockwisp was next. More commonly know as a stupid floating electric ball. I rushed over and stabbed it. It passed over my head and I received a large shock down my back. I fell back and glared at it. Damn I needed a new strategy. . .

I picked myself up and rushed over two it stabbing it again. Ok. . So I never learn! I haven't died yet have I? Soon the creature was dead along with the several over water and electric elementals that were joined by a new one called Thunderhead. Which was just a small cloud with a face. . . Freaky.

Oh shot. . . All those stairs. My eye twitched at the look of them. By the time I got to the top I was panting heavily. I fell to my knees and waited till I gained my breath back. I stood back up and froze. Damn, 3 fully grown Elementals were standing in front of the golden circle and a wooden box. Box? THAT'S IT! One more box and I'll kill whoever is around!

But at less I know had something to fought that will let me use all my skills! I held up my worn out swords and waited for one to rush at me. The large electric one threw its large hands down upon the ground sending a shock along the ground. I swore loudly as I was caught in it. Thats it!! It is so dead!! Its time to go back to the basics! I ran at it and swung my sword around slashing it in half. It faded and vanished into the air.

I turned to face the next victim . . . I mean Elemental. It was the Tempest. The wind Elemental. I was thrown backwards as a large jet of wind came from nowhere. I growled and threw my sword at it. It screamed as the metal made contact. How a sword can harm something that is wind I don't know. . . And im not complaining! Ok now I am. The Tempest was getting angry and sent more powerful winds at me. I shield my face as the wind blew rocks and soil in my face. The wind was getting stronger and I could feel it pushing me back towards the edge of the cliff. I gritted my teeth together in determination. I threw myself against a large boulder beside the cliff's edge and out of the wind's path. As the Tempest realised I had moved it turned towards me holding up its arms again. I threw my second sword at it. Bullseye! The Tempest faded as its cousin before it. 2 down. . 1 left.

The water Elemental that had watched as its cousins fought was know standing in front of me ready. Ready to die I hoped. I was getting tired and worn out just like my swords. I picked them up and stabbed at the Elemental while trying to dodge all its attacks. Eventually it was dead and I dragged myself over to the box. I pulled it off the golden teleport and opened it. So what if I'm nosey?

The box opened easily and I peered in. Inside was two beautiful golden daggers. I picked them up with a wide smile. Sir Vivor wont miss these since he properly has never seen them! I placed them in my belt next to my metal ones and begun my journey back to Oaklore Keep. Hey, they don't call me rogue for no reason!


	8. Creepy Living Gravyard

I held my fists in anger as he continued to yell at me.

"You could have set the whole Elementals against the Keep!"

"I'm not stupid!" I snapped.

"What if you were hurt again?!"

"I'm not weak!" I yelled back.

"You were taking a huge risk! You only just healed!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT AN IDIOT!" I shouted glaring at the Captain.

Captain Rolith glared back with crossed arms. "I won't lie Saki, I do care about your safety as well as this Keep. But if you wish you continue getting yourself in harm's way for something for foolish then leave the Keep out of it!! This isn't a game! And you're just a child treating it like one!"

"FINE!" I screamed at him. "I AM PERFECTLY ABLE TO LOOK AFTER MYSELF AFTER ALL!! I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR YEARS!! BEING BY YOURSELF DOES THAT TO YOU!"

I stormed off leaving him behind. Angry tears filled my eyes as I kicked everything in my way. Stupid loudmouth blonde jerk! He seriously knows how to get to me! I hate him so much!! I screamed as I clutched my hair in frustration. I have to get away from here! I cant stand being anywhere near him!

"Do you believe in ghosts?" came a quiet voice behind me. I yelled and pulled out a dagger as I turned to face who it was. It was just another stupid damn knight. Sir Pernatural I think. I scowled as I placed my dagger away.

"What?" I snapped.

"You know" he whispered. "Spirits and the Living Sorta But Not Really Dead?"

I stared blankly at him. What . . A . . . Freak. . . "No" I said shortly

"They are real!" he continued. "I have proof!"

I rolled my eyes. "Unless there is weapons involved I don't care"

"Sir Koffagus was one of out greatest weapon masters. He had a HUGE weapon collection"

I raised my eyebrows in interest. Huge huh?

"He loved all his weapons so much that he took them with him. . . " he said excitedly knowing he had caught my attention.

". . . To the grave!" He finished off.

"Grave?" Even I'm not that attached my weapons. . .

"It is said that Sir Koffagus rises from his eternal slumber to challenge those who visit his tomb"

I coughed loudly. Yeah right!

"And if you beat him. . " he lowered his voice. "He will give you a weapon from his collection!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to go?"

I smirked slightly. This is properly what Captain Rolith meant. Me risking my life and the Keep's safety for something so foolish. I scowled at the thought of him as my anger returned. However. . . If I had another weapon then I could use it to protect the Keep. Ha! That will show him!

I nodded at once and Sir Pernatural gave me the directions to the tomb.

It was very late evening before I arrived to the graveyard. The full moon shown in the night sky. Its rays of light spread over the trees. I shivered slightly. Alright. . . I was slightly freaked out. .But it made them look like they had faces!!

I came across a fork in the road. Right or left. . . I chose left. Why? CAUSE OF THOSE FREAKY TREES THAT LOOKED LIKE THEY HAD FACES!!

On the left path was a large slimy pile of . . Slime. As I got closer the slime begun to move. My first reflex was to through a dagger at it. So out came my new weapons and I stabbed them into the slime. It wiggled and shot some of its slime at me. I glared as I got a face full of the nasty smelling slime. I whipped it off and attacked it again this time leaving it dead.

I continued on but froze. The moonlight was shining over a tree in front of me. The tree was twisted in a shape that looked like it was grinning evilly at me. I didn't want to go past it. ALRIGHT IM SCARED!! IM REALLY SCARED!! BUT NO ONE IS PERFECT!!

It was then as I tried to pass it did I realise it. The tree raised its claw like branch and threw me back. I laid in shock as I watched the tree moved towards me. IT WAS ALIVE?! Some graveyard this is. . .

I shook my head as its claw came closer. I came back down to earth and dodged the attack. The two daggers in my hands lit up dimly as the electric ran through them. I jumped onto the branch and ran down it towards the trunk where the great hideous face was. With two slashed, my daggers went right across it. The tree shrieked as it was slice in half. I shivered as I looked over the dead tree. Please don't have anymore of them . . .

No such luck. Soon I was faced with more freaky trees as well as the smelly slimy piles of slime.

I was slowly getting more freaked out. What if the knight was right? Panic swept through my body as I got closer and closer to the tomb.

I quickly killed the next slimy pile of slime and stopped in my tracks. In front was a new beast.. . A floating eyeball. . With wings. . .

I bent onto my knees with laughter. More tears filled my eyes as I laughed harder. What was wrong with me? I'm half way through a graveyard to battle some dead dude for a weapon and there was freaky trees everywhere I turned! Yet here I was getting weak from laughing.

I stood up still laughing slightly and attacked the creature. The wings covered the eyeball as it was thrown back from my attacks. I fell back laughing even harder. Not the right time to have a laughing fit!

The creature must have got annoyed. It flew down in front of me and shot a laser from the middle of the eye. I swore as I rolled away from the attack. Alright! No more laughing!! A please would have been nicer. . .

Soon I arrived at the tomb. Shivers once again was sent down my back. Will there really be from freaky dead dude that was going to fight? I gained enough courage to walk inside. Minutes flew pass as I slowly took in what was facing me. . .

A large human like skeleton was standing beside its coffin. The skeleton was grey from the years that it sent inside it. In the eye socket was a bright red light. The skull was glaring at me as I stood frozen like a coward. Maybe there was such a thing as going to fair for something.

I scowled. No! I'll show that stupid loud mouth blonde jerk! I gained all the courage back and went into a fighting pose. The skeleton hole up its sword and the battle begun.

It was only until I eventually managed to strike it did I notice. HOW THE HELL DO U KILL SOMETHING THAT'S ALREADY DEAD?!

I didn't have time to think of a plan. The sword came crushing down upon my shoulder and I fell to my knees. Damn . . I watched as the skeleton towered over me raising its sword. Blood was already pouring through fresh new wounds and I was exhausted. But I wasn't going to give up! I was going to show that Captain Rolith what I can do! I rolled back dodging the sword as it came crushing down. Before it had time to look up I quickly used the rest of my energy to create more electric in my daggers. With two deadly blows to the skull the skeleton froze. I backed away as it slowly fall into a pile of bones.

I waited for a while before walking past the pile to the box behind it. I reached out a pale hand and opened it. Inside was a large staff with a large gem on top. I pulled it out and ran a white finger along the gem. It was warm to the touch. I placed it upon my back with a weak smile and slowly begun to walk back to the Keep.


	9. Sir Vey's Forest Trouble

The wind howled through the tall green trees as I stood impatiently waiting for Sir Valence to finish talking. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. On and on he went. . . God doesn't he shut up?!

"The Doctor also has a quest for any Adventurer"

"Done" I repeated for the tenth time since this boring convo started.

"Wow, you must be good to have done all those quests"

"I don't like to boast" I said flatly.

"Well, there is always Sir Vey" Sir Valance said thoughtfully.

I raised my eyebrows in interest, "I haven't meet him yet"

"Sir Vey is one of the kingdom's best naturalists!" He said happily. "He studies all the plants and wildlife in Oaklore forest. Thanks to you, we have the sneevil problem under control. Would you go help him at his camp?"

"Sure" I shrugged. "Nothing better to do is there?"

Maybe there was, but I guess I wouldn't know anything other then fighting.

I ran my hand through my hair as I spotted a large green tent getting closer. I walked on and noticed the same large red flag with the white dragon head on it like that from the Keep.

Standing next to it was another Knight in plain silver armour.

He looked up as I got closer. "Greetings. I was told that someone was coming to help me out around the camp. Is that you?"

I nodded already bored. "Any quests?"

"Something has upset the natural balance in Oaklore forest. We have to repair it" he replied.

"Upset? Like what?" Bet it was Captain Rolith, he's good at that…

"The Forest Furies have always been a dangerous monster but they have never attacked without cause"

Forest Furies? I ran into them more then once. . . Just nasty little freaky human shaped birds.

"But not long ago several of them came into my camp and stole a large bag of seeds. I was using the seeds to test the soil's fertility"

Wow. . . Crimes around here are simply awful.

"I cant get more seeds before the end of the season and by then all my research will be wasted! I need you to get those seeds back!"

"Fine" I muttered already making my way towards the forest. It wasn't long until I ran into a Forest Fury. She was hovering a foot above the ground. Her red feathered wings created a strong breeze of wind and the light shone on its blunt bird beak.

I took out my electric daggers and ducked behind a tree. Maybe if I sneaked up on her I can attack from behind. Not the honourable way to fight but, I really couldn't care. I crept behind some bushes and found my way to behind her.

"GOT YAH!" I cried jumping out and stabbing her back with my daggers.

Leaving her dead body behind I continued onwards. Sure it was hard to kill a living creature at first. . . But as time goes on. . . You learn that life is all about the survival of the strongest.

"If you're weak, you won't last two minutes" I muttered as I slaughtered another Forest Fury. "You'll be killed instantly by another beast"

"Those that can fight must fight to protect their kind" I said. I gripped my daggers tighter and drove them through a heart of a Forest Fury. Those were the very words my master said to me as he trained me. He was a skilled Knight in a far off village. He found me and taught me all the skills I needed to know. It wasn't until. . .

The seeds! I stopped in front of two Forest Furies and held up my daggers. Behind them was a golden teleport and next to it was a large bag. It had to be the seeds, why else would they want it?

I quickly took out one leaving one side of me defenceless. The second Fury shot its feathers at me. Yeah, I would have laughed too. IF THEY WASN'T RAZOR SHARP! So much for feathers being soft. She was the next to die. Harsh as it sounds.

Next Sir Vey told me to examine the tree that the Forest Furies often eat at. Yeah. . . Like I was a plant expert. I don't even know what a pansy looked like!

Turns out that the greedy Vurr'men were guarding the tree and stealing the food. So yet again, I found myself at the ruins were they were hiding except this time, I was looking for food instead of weapons. . . Weapons sounds the best deal by far.

This time. . I won't be the one near death state! After last time I knew learnt their moves and managed to get to their weaknesses. Thanks to that I easily defeated them and I felt a sense of proudness when I went back to Sir Vey while dragging the bags of fruit along with me.

"Here's the fruit" I said throwing them down. I took out my metal dagger and rip one of them open. A horrid odour filled the area. It smelt even worse then the a sneevil!

"Rotten" I scowled in disgust. "All of it properly"

Sir Vey knelt down by the bags in interest. . . What the hell is so interesting about rotten fruit?

"The Vurr'men are wasteful but I've never seen one pass up a meal" He muttered.

"You mean it was left for someone else?" I asked.

"No. They must have left it to rot on purpose. . I wonder why" He pulled out a piece of the rotten fruit from the bag I ripped open. "I need to run some tests on this fruit that you brought back, but all of my equipment is down by the river. Can you get it for me?"

"Fine" I sighed.

"Oh and Saki. . . Be careful" he looked back up me. "With the forest this far out of balance, it is a much more dangerous place"

"Don't need to tell me twice" I replied raising an eyebrow. "I practically live it in"

So off I went yet again. I knew already where the river was. Where else would I get water and that?

To get to a river, you must pass through a cave. I held up my daggers ready. Inside the cave where a mixture of beasts. Many herds would pass through to get to the water. Those ones I could ignore. However those that stood by the cave stopping everyone from getting to the river was a mere pest.

Today there was a herd of TuskMongers followed by a few more large bears. By the time I got to the river my stomach was covered in bites, my legs were covered in cuts and my arm was bruised from where a bear fell down on me. Fat stupid bear didn't even know where to fall when it dies.

I had time to rest inside the large green tent while Sir Vey examined the fruit with his equipment. The tent was quite cosy. It was better then a simple plain tree.

"Disaster!" Sir Vey shouted suddenly. "When Mollo fruit ferments it takes on special properties!"

. . . And that's a disaster? Sounds useful to me.

"It produces a chemical that would make people very suggestible! It's a Mind Control serum!"

. . . Defiantly sounds useful now.

"I don't know what the Vurr'men have planned but we've got to stop them at all costs or else we will all end up slaves to those rats!" he continued.

"Speak for yourself" I muttered under my breath. "After the amount I killed, they'll kill me before they slave me"

"You'll need to go to the ruins and burn the rest of the fruit! All of it!"

When I found the fruit my daggers were red with the Verr'men's blood. I stabbed the barrel of the fruit with my electric daggers causing a spark. Soon the spark became a fire and the tunnel was thick with smoke. I choked and coughed as I ran blindly forward trying to find the exit. After running into a few walls I spotted the bright light and arrived safely by the camp.

"Get job Saki! The balance of nature can be restored now, thanks to you"

"Yeah. . . " I muttered trying to breath in the clean fresh air. "Anytime…"


	10. Goodbye Oaklore, Hello FalconReach

I sighed as I stared at the Keep. I had completed all the quests these knights had given me. Including those goblins and ghosts. . . . That Sir Pernatural needed to get out more. I was getting more bored as each dull day passed. And of course. . I haven't forgotten what the Captain said to me. He yelled at me again after I arrived back in a death like state after the last few quests. If he didn't want me here, then I don't want to stay!

I thought back to when I last saw the Priestess. She said something about a place called FalconReach. I frowned. That name did ring a bell. . . I wanted to know more about it.

My eye twitched as I walked over to Captain. We were now acting very coldly to each other.

"Where is FalconReach?" I asked him shortly.

He didn't look at me as he replied. "FalconReach is just over the bridge if you follow the path east. Beware of the giant Sea Serpent which has been attacking travellers"

"Fine" I said turning around and walking off.

"Wait!" He said catching up to me. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because" I faced him glaring. "I'm not wanted here. I'm going to move. After all, a rogue cannot stay in one place for long"

"But you cant go!" he said. Did I hear a hint of worry in his voice? . . . Must be the wind.

"I can take care of myself" I said turning my back on him. "Tell me more about the sea beastie"

He sighed, "The path to the next town is blocked by a giant sea serpent. None of our Knights have been able to stop it. One of our Knights is posted near the bridge. He knows the way to the Sea Serpent's Lair"

"Thanks" I said walking off again. He quickly caught up and placed his hand on my shoulder. WHY DIDN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!

"I know there is no point in telling you to be careful, but please, be careful"

Before I could reply he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Look after yourself" he whispered in my ear. He turned around and walked off. I felt my cheeks slowly heat up. I stood standing dumbstruck as he vanished into the Keep's castle. Did he just? . . .

I wasn't sure to gag or to slap myself to wake up. I shook my head trying to clear my mind and turned back to the Keep's exit. For the first time I was walking out and not planning to return. I stopped and turned back and stared at the Keep. Something was trying to hold me back . . . However I was a rogue. . . I couldn't . . . I need to move on. . .

Afterwards I kept my head down trying to not think about the Keep. All those quests. . . Captain Rolith. . . The times I was nearly killed. . . Those awesome creatures I met before I killed them . . Captain Rolith. . . The time I pushed the Knight in the toilet down the hill . . Captain Rolith. . .

I stopped again and sighed. I needed to get a grip. I was perfectly happy before I was involved with the Keep.

I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts as three men jumped down from the trees above all wearing armour.

"HA!" cried one. "Another victim falls prey to the Darkwolf Renegades! Your gold or your life! NOW!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm. . How about. . YOUR gold or YOUR lives? Then I won't have to hurt you guys"

"Our gold?" he replied with a smirk. "You got some never hero, you would make a good GreyWolf Renegade. Too bad we have to waste you. GET HER!"

Was that meant to be a compliant? These losers are going down!

I quickly took out the bigmouth. Two swipes of my electric swords and he fell down with blood trickling from his mouth. I quickly did the same to the other two and walked along casually leaving their bodies behind but not before I took all the gold they had on them. Well . . They wont need it now!

I didn't stop until a small voice came from beside me. I turned to face . . Twilly? No I couldn't be. This one is blue and hasn't got a half bitten ear. It wore a black cape with a small staff in his hand. Was this a joke?

"SHHHHH!" it whispered pointing to the a large bear next to it. "Careful hero. You wouldn't want to wake this hungry, giant, sleeping, man-eating bear."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "That was a close call. Thanks!" I begun to walk on then. . .

"HEY BEAR! WAKE UP! LUNCH TIME!" The blue creature suddenly shouted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BLUE RAT!" I yelled holding my daggers. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Not before you" It chuckled as the bear begun to stir.

"Uh Oh…" I muttered watching it stand up. Its mouth opened into a loud roar and drool trailed from its sharp teeth.

The bear brought down its razor claws slicing my arm. MY ARMS?! I shouted out every swear word I knew, which is quite a lot. By the time I was done the bear was laying dead on the floor and my two golden daggers were covered in the blood.

I turned glaring at the blue creature and held up my daggers ready to attack. He smirked then vanished in a puff of smoke. I cursed again and ran off down the path determined not to get attack again.

Soon I arrived at the bridge and just as the Captain said, a Knight was standing there. I was too much in a bad mood to talk so I continued on over the bridge.

Suddenly, when I was halfway across, a loud crushing noise came from underneath causing a large hole to appear in front of me.

"What was that?!" I cried. In answer to my foolish question, a large snake head with fins and scales rose from the hole followed by two smaller ones. Great. . . 3 heads vs. one.

I watched them rise and frowned. 3 heads. . . I wont be able to run and take them down like that. Right. . . Maybe if I take down the smaller ones first. Then that will just leave the big one. Not a great plan but hey, since when I have been a great planner?

I held up my daggers and charged at the one on the right. Here goes nothing. . . Except my life if I lose.

To my surprise the electric daggers only had to touch the beast once before it screamed and fell into the water. Wait. . . Electric plus water. . . God Im slow.

I quickly took down the other smaller head but I suddenly came crushing to the ground as the large one attacked. It poured a huge amount of water on top of me along with some dead fish. I coughed and spattered pushing my wet ruby hair from my eyes. At less my arm is okay.

I stood back up carefully not to slip on the wet bridge. I charged at it and slashed it with my electric daggers. Yet again I was thrown back by the jet of water. I threw my two daggers at it and it shrieked. With a large splash it fell down into the watery depths.

OK. . . Either im getting to good. . Or these beasts are getting weaker. I stood on the edge looking down into the water. Umm. . . And my daggers are where?

At that moments shocks and sparks filled the water as the two daggers raised and shot back at my hands.

Big Mistake. I was still covered in water so as the daggers returned to my hand, I received a large attack. I screamed and fell onto the wooden floor. "Ow" I muttered returning the daggers and standing back up. I looked across the hole and sighed. Oh goodie. Time to do some jumping. I ran up and leapt of the side of the hole and landed with a thump to the other side.  
I got back up and continued walking on. Just perfect. My first day to a new town and I show up soak to the born, freezing and smelling of fish! I left the wonders of goblin killing for this?!

Before I even reached the town I get again ran into another person. I stopped in my tracks as a shadowy person appeared in the corner of my eye.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly turning to face the cloaked stranger.

"I am no one" he replied in an emotionless voice. "However, you Saki, are someone whom I find very interesting."

I paused. How the hell did he know my name? I bet that Twilly creature was talking to him.

"Who are you?" I repeated. "I already know who I am"

He didn't reply. He remained standing in the same spot staring at me. Chills went down my back and I suddenly sneezed. Damn. . . I was catching a cold just by standing here.

I walked off taking one last glance at the strange fellow. I could feel his eyes piercing my back. Whoever he was. . . I didn't like the look of him. . .


	11. Author's Note

Hiya People!

I hope you enjoyed the first adventures of Saki the Rogue.

The first series - The Search for the Black Dragon Box is now over, but if you keep watch of my story list, you will soon see the second series, The Search for the Dragon Egg, in which Saki will be staying in FalconReach and continuing her quest for the dragon egg.

I like to thank eyelovefantasy for being the first, and the only one, to review.

I'll have the first chapter out of the second series today, so keep reading and i hope it remains as good as you think it is!


End file.
